Love Through
by thepoetry
Summary: Zoro dan Nami, pendeknya..


**Love Through . .**

* * *

thepoetry's First OnePiece FanFiction

Very OOC, AU, Aneh, Tak Jelas

**Disclaimer** : it's all Eiichiro Oda 's characters

**Author Note **: *blush* ini fanfic OnePiece pertama saya.. maafkan ya kalau sangat tidak jelas dan tidak rapi.. But enjoy it if you want! and thanks a lot buat bebobobo yang ngasih saya ide-ide dalam bikin adegan di sini hehe..

* * *

Part One :

Through The Phone – What I Must Do, Robin?

Nico Robin tampak tenang dan serius mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan lawan bicaranya dari ujung telepon. Satu tangannya menahan buku yang sedang ia baca di pangkuannya. Perempuan berambut hitam itu sedang duduk di depan sebuah meja baca bundar dari perak yang dihiasi ukiran-ukiran rumit. Di atas permukaan halus meja itu, terdapat secangkir kopi panas yang masih mengepul.

Sebenarnya ini sore indah yang pantas wanita itu nikmati sambil membaca ditemani secangkir kopi panas, di taman rumahnya yang indah dan teduh. Namun wanita itu harus merelakan sedikit momen itu dengan adanya telepon dari seorang teman, yang nampaknya membutuhkan penilaian wanita itu dalam masalah yang sedang ia hadapi.

Temannya yang menelepon adalah salah seorang sahabat dekatnya, yang berambut hijau dan memakai tiga tindikan di telinga kirinya. Robin biasa menjulukinya dengan sebutan 'Tuan Pendekar', lebih karena keberanian orang itu yang mungkin 'melebihi batas normal'. Ia adalah teman satu SMP-nya di East Blue Junior High School, namun kini Robin berpisah dengannya karena wanita itu harus melanjutkan studi SMA-nya di West Blue Senior High School, yang tentu saja mengharuskannya pindah dari East Blue. Telepon yang sedang ia terima ini tentunya bukanlah yang pertama kali.

"_Kau tahu 'kan dia itu perempuan yang tidak 'jinak' dan keras hati?"_ suara berat Roronoa Zoro terdengar _. _

_Yah, kurasa hanya pada saat-saat seperti inilah Tuan Pendekar bisa merasakan putus asa, walau sedikit_., ucap Robin dalam hati, bersimpati namun juga geli.

"Tentu. Rasanya hanya buah jeruk yang bisa membuat hatinya luluh.." Robin membenarkan ucapan Zoro perihal sosok wanita bernama Nami yang tengah mereka berdua bicarakan lewat telepon. "Namun, Tuan Pendekar, aku yakin kau tak ingin semudah itu dikalahkan oleh _buah jeruk_ dalam meluluhkan hati Nami."

Robin sengaja memberikan penekanan pada saat mengucapkan 'buah jeruk' demi menyemangati sahabatnya yang sedang berusaha merebut hati Nami, yang juga Robin kenal karena Nami dulu juga bersekolah di East Blue Junior High School, dan sekarang juga satu SMA dengan Zoro. Robin menganggapnya sebagai perempuan yang hebat karena otaknya yang cerdas dan sifatnya yang berani. Tidak heran Zoro mengejarnya, walau tidak secara terang-terangan.

"_Tahukah kau? Aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan supaya Nami tahu.. tentang perasaanku. Hampir setiap hari aku selalu terlibat pertengkaran dengannya, aku senang akan itu. Namun di sisi lain aku merasa.. yah, aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk paling tidak menunjukkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepadanya."_

Robin memikirkan perkataan Zoro, sembari meletakkan buku bacaannya di meja baca, lalu mulai meminum kopinya. Biasanya dengan bantuan kafein Robin merasa mampu berpikir dengan lebih jernih dan 'terang'. Langit sore perlahan melebur dalam cahaya keemasan matahari yang mulai tenggelam, dan kini giliran senja menaungi taman rumahnya, menaungi benak Robin untuk menemukan kata yang tepat diucapkan..

"Kupikir Nami sudah biasa bertengkar denganmu, bukankah itu membuat hubunganmu dan Nami entah bagaimana menjadi lebih akrab? Tidak ada orang yang betah terus bertengkar dengan orang yang tidak dekat dengannya.. Lagipula Tuan Pendekar, ada kalanya kau tak perlu menunggu kesempatan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Karena mungkin waktu yang ada bersamamu itulah yang sebenarnya adalah kesempatanmu."

"_Maksudmu aku tidak perlu menunggu saat aku dan Nami berhenti bertengkar?"_

"Hmm.. Yah seperti itulah.. Cobalah untuk lebih sering menunjukkan perhatianmu padanya. Atau mengontrol perilakumu agar tidak sering mengatakan hal yang mudah membuatnya tersinggung. Kau tidak bisa hanya diam dan mengharap akhirnya Nami tahu begitu saja seiring waktu.."

"_Dan ini berarti aku harus berhenti bergantung pada waktu untuk membuatnya tahu.. bukan begitu?"_

"Tentu saja, Tuan Pendekar. Itu sudah jelas.. "

Untuk sesaat Robin dan Zoro terdiam. Larut akan pikirannya masing-masing. Robin menghela napas, lalu menyeruput kopinya lagi, berpikir apakah perkataannya kepada Zoro 'sudah cukup'? Namun wanita berambut hitam itu yakin Zoro akan bisa memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukannya..

"_Hei, maukah kau meyakinkan aku soal itu?"_

Robin tersenyum simpul. _Cukup mengagetkan bagiku, kau sampai harus memintaku meyakinkanmu tentang ini, Tuan Pendekar.. Ah, betapa seorang 'pendekar' sepertimu ini bisa begitu 'tak berdaya' mengenai wanita.._

"Kau tahu, Tuan Pendekar.. Bahwa waktu tidak memihak kita, kecuali kita berusaha untuk kemudian membuat waktu membantu kita dalam usaha kita. Bagiku itulah peran waktu dalam usahamu untuk Nami, Tuan Pendekar.. Waktu yang merekam semua usaha dan ketulusan niat kita, dan akhirnya 'memuntahkan' semua itu dengan yang pantas kita peroleh pada akhirnya.. "

Sejenak tidak terdengar suara balasan Zoro. Sepertinya lelaki berambut hijau itu sedang berusaha mencerna ucapan Robin.

"Apakah kau pusing mendengar ini, Tuan Pendekar? Masih tersadarkah atau sudah tertidur karena kata-kataku yang berputar-putar?" goda Robin dihiasi tawa kecil yang merdu. Zoro, di ujung telepon hanya mendengus kesal dan malu akan sindiran wanita ini namun juga ikut tertawa kecil dengan suaranya yang berat dan dalam.

"_Haha.. Baiklah, sepertinya ini akhir perbincangan kita sore ini. Aku berterimakasih atas penilaianmu terhadap masalahku, itu berarti banyak untukku.."_

"Aku senang bisa membantumu kalau begitu, Tuan Pendekar.. Dan tolong sampaikan salam kangenku untuk Nami, ya?"

"_Tentu saja.."_

Part Two:

Through The Rain – What I'm Doing..?

Sore itu hujan. Begitu deras membasuh bumi. Membuat tanah menjadi becek, dan entah bagaimana membuat sore itu terasa begitu dingin bagi seorang wanita berambut oranye. Wanita itu sedang berdiri sambil bersedekap di bawah naungan atap sebuah halte. Mata bulatnya yang cemerlang memperhatikan hujan yang menghujam tanah di hadapannya, serta memandangi awan di langit yang begitu gelap. Wanita itu, dengan bakat alaminya 'membaca' cuaca, memperkirakan bahwa hujan itu masih lama mereda.

Suasana di sekitar tempat wanita itu berdiri tampak lengang. Tentu saja, di tengah deras hujan yang seperti itu, hanya orang bodoh yang berkeliaran dan tidak mencari tempat berteduh. Mata bulat wanita itu tiba-tiba membelalak kaget ketika melihat sebuah sosok. _Yah, seperti orang itu. Bodoh sekali mengumpankan diri kepada hujan yang tanpa belas kasihan_, pikirnya.

Wanita itu sangat mengenali sosok 'orang bodoh' tersebut; rambut hijau, tubuh tegap dan kuat, tiga tindik di telinga kiri yang mencolok. Tiga ciri-ciri itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya mengenali sosok itu. Sosok Roronoa Zoro.

Tak disangka-sangka oleh wanita tersebut, Roronoa Zoro ternyata berjalan menuju ke tempatnya berdiri. _Jangan sampai dia membuatku marah di cuaca seburuk ini, awas saja kalau dia sampai mengajakku bertengkar seperti biasanya._ Wanita berambut oranye yang ternyata bernama Nami ini membatin sebal. Roronoa Zoro, adalah satu-satunya orang yang ia anggap teman dan musuh sekaligus. Namun Nami harus mengakui, Zoro adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang membuatnya merasa nyaman menjadi dirinya sendiri. Tidak seperti laki-laki lain di sekolah yang kerjanya hanya bisa mengagumi dan memujinya setinggi langit, yang lama kelamaan membuat Nami merasa tidak nyaman. Zoro entah bagaimana selalu memperlakukannya sebagai 'manusia' biasa, bukan sebagai 'pujaan'. Nami selalu merasa bebas berbicara apa saja, bertingkah sesukanya, dan mengumpat seenaknya bila bersama Zoro, yang tidak pernah keberatan meladeni Nami bertengkar, mengenai hal apapun.

"Hei. Jangan kebanyakan melamun, Bodoh." suara berat Zoro menyadarkan Nami. Ternyata laki-laki itu sudah berdiri di sampingnya sejak tadi.

"Siapa yang bodoh? Seenaknya saja kau! Siapa yang berkeliaran di tengah hujan begini? Hanya orang bodoh, dan itu kau!" Nami langsung meledak jengkel. _Hh, selalu saja aku bertengkar dengan orang satu ini. I 'm grow tired of this.._

"Heh, sesukaku lah mau hujan-hujanan atau apa.. Itu tidak merugikanmu kan.." Zoro mengusap-usap rambut hijaunya yang sudah basah kuyup. Nampaknya laki-laki itu malas meladeni kemarahan Nami. Nami terdiam sambil memandangi Zoro yang basah kuyup, wanita itu juga tidak ingin memperpanjang pertengkaran. Kemudian ia mengaduk-aduk tasnya yang berwarna oranye jeruk dan menarik keluar selembar handuk kecil.

Serta merta Nami menggunakan handuk itu untuk mengeringkan rambut hijau Zoro. Tangannya yang berjari lentik mengusap kepala Zoro menggunakan handuk oranye itu, lalu Nami mengomel walau raut wajahnya menunjukkan rasa khawatir, "Walaupun itu tidak merugikanku, kau lihat sendiri itu sangat merugikanmu, Bodoh! Kau basah kuyup, padahal sore ini 'kan dingin sekali! Kau mau sakit, begitu? Pokoknya kau harus langsung membasuh diri dengan air hangat dan beristirahat sesampai di rumah!"

Zoro, walaupun awalnya kaget akan tindakan Nami ini, tidak menjawab omelan Nami dan hanya memandangi wanita itu dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan. Wajah Zoro memerah tanpa sempat dicegah. Dengan lembut, tangan besar Zoro yang kuat menurunkan tangan dan handuk Nami dari kepalanya, Zoro sedikit menggenggam tangan Nami sebelum akhirnya melepaskan tangan halus wanita itu. Wajah Nami yang putih pun memerah.

"Terima kasih, Nami. Walaupun sebenarnya kau tak perlu repot-repot melakukan itu.." ucap Zoro pelan, suaranya yang dalam terdengar lembut di telinga Nami. Wanita itu tidak mengucapkan apapun, hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Nami merasakan perasaan aneh di dalam dirinya, apa sih yang tadi ia lakukan pada Zoro? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia melakukan itu, tanpa sempat ia cegah? Juga ketika Zoro memegang tangannya, kenapa ia mendadak merasa sangat malu, namun entah bagaimana sangat..senang?

"Hei, aku baru ingat. Aku tadi hendak mengantarmu pulang, kalau-kalau kau takut pulang sendirian saat hujan deras begini.. Lihat, aku bawa payung.." Zoro menunjukkan sebuah payung berwarna campuran hitam dan hijau kepada Nami. Wanita itu kemudian bergantian memandangi Zoro yang basah kuyup, lalu memandangi payung tersebut.

"BODOHHH !! KALAU KAU BAWA PAYUNG, KENAPA TADI KAU MALAH HUJAN-HUJANAN?? Dasar Zoro Bodoooh!!"

"Huh.. ! Bukan urusanmu 'kan kalau aku tidak memikirkan hal itu tadi! Tadi itu aku tergesa-gesa menghampirimu di si―"

Zoro menghentikan ucapannya, tersadar ia mengatakan 'terlalu banyak'. Serta merta wajah laki-laki itu kembali memerah. Nami, yang tidak menyangka bahwa tadi Zoro berhujan-hujanan karena ingin mengantarnya pulang, bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah.

Diam-diam, mereka berdua bersyukur, hujan deras turun di sore itu..

* * *

Owari

* * *

I really need your advice through your **Review**, pals.. Thank You! Maafkan ya kalau Romance nya kurang nendang, dan kalau ceritanya 'cheesy' dan gaje.. Thank You For Reading..


End file.
